


Awkward Situations

by JustFlyingBi



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Also Shizaya is my favorite ship from DRRR, Anime References, Confused faces, Fluff, Funny, lots of those, no beta we die like men, yet they make no appearance.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFlyingBi/pseuds/JustFlyingBi
Summary: Kadota, the leader of their little van gang and Saburo, the driver sat at Russia Sushi watching their two Otaku friends arguing about something that for the life of them, they couldn't figure out what it was they were arguing."No, the one in Vampire Knight is so much more realistic!" Erika argued hotly as she shook a manga that she seemed to have pulled out of thin air in her best friend's face."Yosuga no Sora is actually canon though." Walker huffed in frustration. They couldn't seem to agree on this one issue.
Relationships: Karisawa Erika/Yumasaki Walker





	Awkward Situations

**Author's Note:**

> I think my I bugged my friend for a prompt and she just said "Awkward Situations" and I came up with this most random drabble.
> 
> This was awhile ago, but when I think about the DRRR fandom and stuff I've personally read, the van gang doesn't come to mind for their characterizations, so I'm sorry if any of it seems OOC.

Kadota, the leader of their little van gang and Saburo, the driver sat at Russia Sushi watching their two Otaku friends arguing about something that for the life of them, they couldn't figure out what it was they were arguing.

"No, the one in Vampire Knight is so much more realistic!" Erika argued hotly as she shook a manga that she seemed to have pulled out of thin air in her best friend's face.

"Yosuga no Sora is actually canon though." Walker huffed in frustration. They couldn't seem to agree on this one issue.

"True...but it doesn't have the passion that Ouran High School Host Club does." Erika pointed out the flaws in her friend's argument as she got closer to his face. 

"But there's so much drama in Boku wa Imouti ni Koi Suru!" Walker argued back hotly as he stepped right up to Erika as he pinned her to the wall in his anger.

"What the hell is going on?" Saburo asked Kadota with a scared look on his face. "I'm not sure we want to know." Kadota blanched. 

"Guys?" Saburo hesitantly called out to his fellow members of the van gang. 

"What?!" Erika and Walker turned towards the driver, both red-faced and eyes narrowed. Saburo instantly hid behind Kadota, their fearless leader. 

"What are you guys arguing about?" Kadota sighed as he was forced yet again to be submerged into their craziness.

"Which anime has the best twincest." Erika answered with a straight face. She then proceeded to fan her face as she took her hat off shaking all of her hair out. 

"Wow. I'm really hot." Erika winked at Walker as Kadota and Saburo shared a mutually confused look of "What's going on?" 

"Yeah, you are." Walker made a show of running his eyes down Erika's body and Saburo almost fainted right then and there. 

Erika walked out of the restaurant with Walker following on her heel leaving Kadota to deal with the aftermath of an unconscious Saburo. This whole episode was screaming a huge what the hell in Kadota's head.

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

  
Erika laughed as they ran out of the restaurant together.

"Do you think they bought it?" Walker held out his hand for Erika to take with a sly grin on his face.

"Totally!" Erika squealed as she latched on to her best friend's arm.

They chuckled evily together as they spied on their friends from outside. Kadota looked like he didn't know what to do with his life while Saburo had woken up only to be reassured by Kadota that it wasn't all a dream, and the driver promptly fainted again. 

Erika and Walker started walking towards a park firing up their previous argument. 

"But just to be clear, Vampire Knight has the best twincest."Erika stuck to her original claims with an arrogant look in her eyes.

Walker scowled as he pulled away from Erika to cross his arms.

"Actually,Yosuga no Sora is the best."He defended his side. 

Stopping at the park, they glared at each other for a second before laughing. "You just like Vampire Knight more because it's yaoi-based. " Walker pointed out as he ruffled Erika's hair. "And you just like Yosuga no Sora more because it's not." She shuffled away from Walker with a grin. 

"Oh, hey," Erika looked away from Walker blushing like in one of those cliche mangas she loved to read. Walker tilted his head up looking at her with his signature smile that meant he was about to light up a town. Erika loved that smile because it was reminiscent to how excited she felt when she finished her first Shizaya Dōjinshi. "Do you really think I'm hot?" Erika asked Walker as she fiddled with her hat. 

Walker walked up behind her and rolled her hair back into it's usual bun. "Clip?" He held out his hand expectantly for the small little object that put it all together. She complied with a bemused little grin. Why did he ignore her question? 

Walker took the hat out of her hands and placed it rightfully back on her head. He walked around to face her again. He took a step back and put his hands into a camera pose.

"No. I think you're more than just hot. You're beautiful. When you talk about the latest anime and your eyes light up when you find a cause worth truly fighting for. Which is usually yaoi, your friends, or yaoi in real life starring your friends. I love how passionate you get about manga and that you're my best friend in the world and I'm nothing without you." Walker didn't skip a beat as he got down on one knee in the most unmistakable pose in the world.

Erika gasped, unsure of what to say, but she found herself really happy.

Walker pulled a small box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a silver band with a sparkling blue gem in the middle of the ring. Erika squealed and she snatched it away from it's box.

"Is this the ring from Black Butler that I needed to complete my Ciel cosplay for this year's Animecon?!" Erika hugged Walker tightly in her excitement as she slipped the ring on her finger. 

"Happy Birthday, Erika." Walker grinned softly at his oldest friend.

"You are the best boyfriend ever!!" Erika danced around the park enthusiastically. 

Hiding in the shadows two onlookers were surprised.

"So, it turns out they really were dating." Kadota commented to Saburo as they watched their two friends in the park. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure for the rating since I mentioned twincest a few times, but if anyone thinks I should change it, let me know. 
> 
> Also, I'm not a real fan, guys. I literally couldn't figure out how to tag Erika Karasawa because I spelled it Erica and I was very confused. Then, I went back and changed all those C's to K's, so if I missed any, please let me know.
> 
> And have a nice day.


End file.
